


One Last Time

by Pringleslut



Category: Ariana Grande - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pringleslut/pseuds/Pringleslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world and Zara and Jonah are trying to find their way out of the city so they can face the oncoming comet that will destroy the earth. They want to get away from the chaos that has descended onto the earth so they can find peace with each other... One Last Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I wrote, based around the music video by Ariana Grande called, you guessed it, 'One Last Time'. This is the first time I'm publishing a story because I've decided to try to take more risks with my stories and I'm starting with this one. Hope you enjoy :) xx

Jonah and Zara have been best friends since their families moved in next door to each other when they were two years old. They were inseparable, so when Zara got the opportunity of a lifetime to be apart of one of the best cheerleading teams in New York, Jonah dropped everything he was doing to follow her half way across the world, leaving their families back in Australia where they grew up. Jonah attended a small university in New York, close to Zara doing a course in filming and technology, something he loved to do, it was a rare sight for anyone to see Jonah without his camera and he was often bullied through high school for it. Zara on the other hand joined the cheerleader team when she was in her second year of high school, she was popular and smart and funny and Jonah had been in love with her for many years. Even though they were seen as complete opposites, with Zara being popular and Jonah being bullied every other day, they stuck together through thick and thin. 

On their first day in New York together, Zara decided she wanted to go exploring, the exploring ended up with the pair being sore for days afterwards, but feeling free as they had found a small meadow that over looked the city they would be spending the rest of their lives in. They knew their schedules would get hectic but they had made a promise that day, every Sunday they would go down to that spot and they would talk, listen and just take a break from their hectic lives for a while, so the day the world ended, nothing was unusual to the pair. Zara was wearing her usual leggings and singlet, throwing on one of Jonah’s jumpers which kept slipping off her left shoulder because she hated zipping it up all the way. Jonah wore his usual jeans, a comic shirt and a leather jacket along with his glasses and his video camera glued to his face and pointed at Zara as she softly sung and tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. She knew the camera was pointed on her but she got used to it a long time ago, the same way she got used to the butterflies she felt in her stomach when Jonah smiled at her. A confused expression crossed Zara and Jonah’s face as the radio began to make static noises and eventually cut out to a news report. 

The comet Eurydice’s tail is on a collision course with the earth. There is no stopping it. This is the end of the human race as we know it.

The message kept repeating itself and Zara turned the radio off, turning to stare at her best friend who was staring right back at her with a look of fear on his face, turning to complete terror as something flashed across the sky and turned it a mixture of pink and purples. In any other circumstance, Zara would marvel at the beauty of it, would make Jonah take one hundred photo’s of it until they found the perfect one and possibly frame it in their small apartment, but this was the end. 

The slowly moving traffic they were sitting in before stopped completely as people jumped out of their cars and began to run around screaming. Turning away from Jonah, Zara slowly stepped out of the car, ignoring his protests and pleads to get back in the car. Looking up at the sky, Zara and Jonah, who had gotten out of the car to be with his best friend, watched as the comet hit the earths atmosphere and split into five separate rocks and leaving a pink trail of smoke behind it. One of the buildings suddenly began to shake and then explode, glass shards going everywhere as Jonah pulled Zara down behind the car to save them from the shower of glass. Both stared into each others eyes in panic and knowing one of them had to be, Zara closed off what she was feeling and squeezed Jonah’s hand before pulling them both up, she looked up and counted four comets left. 

Letting go of Jonah’s hand she began to jog away, weaving through the cars and people. Jonah, still hiding behind his video camera, began to run after Zara, nearly losing her in the crowd a few times before once again finding her. Jonah was terrified and he knew his best friend well enough to know she was as well, but, unlike Jonah, she didn't let the panic take over and used her brains to get out of the city. If it was just Jonah, he would of cowered in the car and waited to die, and even though he was terrified now, he followed Zara on instinct. She was the light and he was surrounded by darkness. 

Zara turned around every now and then to make sure Jonah was okay, she knew he would follow her no matter what and part of her felt awful. All of her felt awful. Awful because he could of gone to university in Sydney with her like they planned before she got the scholarship, awful because the world was ending and it was her fault that they weren't with their families right now to say goodbye. Awful because the world was ending and she still had yet to tell him how she felt. She vowed to tell him how she felt before they died, but one thing she knew she had to do was get them both out of the city and to the meadow, it was too late to change what Zara had done, so the least she could do was get Jonah to his favourite place in New York and allow him some comfort before their inevitable death. Zara ran through the alley way she had gone through three years ago to get to the meadow, Jonah behind her both of them coughing into their jumpers as they breathed in the heavy smoke surrounding them. Zara found the stairs she was after at the end of the alley way and began to climb them after opening the gate that separated herself and Jonah from the stairs. 

Jonah was out of breath, never having been one for sport and exercise, this was just too much for him which caused him to slow down tremendously and he began to lose Zara as she ran up the stairs like they were nothing, which for her they weren’t. Cheerleading training was so much more brutal than some stairs. Zara reached the top and panicked for a moment when she turned to find that Jonah wasn’t behind her, but relaxed once she saw him coming up the stairs slowly. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were pink, camera was still in front of his face and he was struggling to get to the top of the stairs. He reached the top and sat down.  
“I can’t go any further Zara, I really can’t” He told her as she squatted in front of him. The camera sat on Jonah’s knee and since he couldn't look directly into Zara’s eyes, he looked through the screen, seeing her beautiful, concerned face.  
“Just a little further” She murmured in a soothing tone, before falling flat on her butt as the building shook. Jonah saw the fear in her eyes for one split second and he looked towards the pink and purple sky, only three comets remained. He took a few deep breaths before standing up and gesturing for Zara to lead the way. He will get to their meadow if that is what Zara wants. He would do anything for her.

After a quick once over to make sure he was alright, Zara turned and began to jog, slightly slower than before, through the door way that greeted them at the top of the stairs. Pushing it open, the pair once again fell to the floor as another comet hit the earth, the building shaking from the sheer force of the quakes. Some dust fell from the roof which was a sign that they needed to get out of the building and fast. Zara stopped for a moment to admire the screens placed around the room, a red count down clock on them and the realisation of that clock made her start moving again, first checking to make sure Jonah was following, which he was. Both of them ran down the stairs on the other side which would take them to a small hill wedged between two buildings, that hill was the start of the trail which lead to their meadow. A sinking feeling in Zara’s heart began to cripple her as she realised that they wouldn't make it. The earth was ending in minutes and it takes at least an other hour to reach the meadow. She burst outside the building with Jonah close behind and the pair began sprinting to the small hill, barely making it to the other side and cowering before the building they were just in exploded. When the aftermath of the explosion died down, Zara looked to the sky while Jonah looked to her. He put the camera down on the hill, angling it to face them before intertwining their hands. The action caused Zara to look at Jonah, really look at the man she had been in love with ever since he dropped everything to move to New York with her so she wouldn't be alone.

Zara and Jonah knew this was it. They wouldn’t make it to the meadow, to their happy place before the world ended but in a burst of light Zara realised something. The meadow wasn’t their happy place because it was an escape from reality. It was her happy place because she had Jonah. It was just the two of them with no one else to disturb them, nothing to weigh them down. They had each other. Zara stood up and pulled Jonah up with her by their intertwined hands. She turned and faced him, pressing their bodies together she wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. Jonah’s head faced the last meteor that would end it all, a look of horror on his face and Zara placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. Zara stood on her toes and the pair kissed, it was a simple kiss that allowed the other to know how they felt because words weren’t enough. Zara kept her hand on his cheek, as they stayed connected by their foreheads. They both closed their eyes and held onto each other tightly. There was so many goodbyes left unsaid to too many people, but the couple died locked in the embrace of the one they love by a bright flash of light as the meteor made its final descent to the earth.


End file.
